Dark Eagle
by attemptedmonochrome14
Summary: A girl of sixteen in sucked into the world of Amnesia, where Pewdiepie pays his usual visits and often ends up running away from her, seeing her as a monster. Of course, she not. Well, she thinks she isn't anyway. OCxStephano Eventually. I don't own anything of Pewdie's or Amnesia's. :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tugging lightly on her dresses hem, Driann brought a shaking hand to her forehead, panting heavily. Her eyes were wide, a couple of tiny, strained laughs escaping her lips. She didn't understand why she was so afraid of this.

The growls from the monster outside the door next to her caused her to freeze in fear. She hated it here. It wasn't safe, nothing was safe... nothing... nothing was safe. She pressed her lips together tightly, tightening the front of her black cloak, fearing that the monster may hear her fearful heart beating.

She began crawling a quietly as she could towards a door across from her, before getting up and dashing towards it. Just then, the grunt's growls reached her ears as she opened the other door and slammed it shut behind her. Thankfully those monsters were really stupid, so she was safe in that sense.

Of course, this character needs and introduction.

Driann crawled over to a lit fireplace, soaking in sanity as the monster's growls from the room before kept her on an edge.

Driann was a teen of 16 years. She has brunette hair and reddish-brown eyes which contrasted sharply with her pale skin. Dark rings were set under her eyes from lack of sleep, fear, and stress. After all, who in the world would be able to sleep peacefully after being sucked into the world of Amnesia?

Know you're probably wondering _how_ she got "sucked" into this game-based world. Let's move backwards a couple of days:

"_Hey, check this out Driann, it's a new episode of PewdiePie!" A black-haired girl laughed this out, a grin etched across her lightly tanned facial features. Driann excitedly lept over her couch, narrowly missing an encounter with the floor and scrambling over to her friend Jessie, who sat at the kitchen table with her laptop out._

"_Seriously? I thought that he quit or something like that." Driann stated questioningly._

"_Nah, he must've hit a mod-block or something like that." _

_Driann made a face. "Pfft, what the hell is a "mod-block?" Eh, forget I ever asked. Let's watch some Amnesia."_

_Jessie grinned wider. "That's the spirit bro! Come on!"_

_They turned their attention to the computer screen, hitting the play button to the video eagerly. They were total fans of PewdiePie. Complete addicts to his humor. The. End. He was like the only light of humor in their world, so they basically saw him like a god... okay, not quite. That's too much. Either way..._

_The two fans watched with great interest as PewdiePie made a great show of screams as a string of swear words erupted from his mouth when the Bro showed up. Interestingly enough, it almost looked as if the game had become- alive. The graphics must've been improved, that's probably it._

"_Hey, doesn't this video look great? It's like, totally clear from start to end." Jessie said in surprise._

_Driann nodded her head in agreement. It did look really great. After watching a couple more older videos, Driann's friend eventually left, waving as she got into her mom's car. Driann waved back at her before stepping backwards into the doorway and into her house. _

_Driann walked upstairs to her room, laying down in bed and yawning. Like a fatass, she basically stayed in her pj's the entire day. What was the point of having to take them off if you weren't going anywhere, you know? Pulling the covers over her head, the sixteen-year old curled up underneath the covers and closed her eyes._

_The last thing she heard before drifting off into sleep was an eagle-like cry._

And... back to the present. So that was what happened. There was no actual way to explain how she was magically bip-bopped into this world of chaos. All she knew was that there was a Bro in the next room and she was stuck in an extremely dark one with only a fireplace as her light-source.

_Damnit_. Why couldn't she find any lanterns? She couldn't even find Stephano... that's probably because PewdiePie was trapped here too. Yes, she saw him and wasn't surprised. I mean, why not? But because of the black dress and hooded cloak she was transported here in gave her the appearance of some new monster, Pewdie had run off screaming, "DON'T FUCKING KILL ME BIIITCH!"

Driann was somewhat offended by this, but chased after him anyway. What annoyed her the most was that the "hunted" music had started as well, causing the blonde male running from her to run even faster. Apparently she was considered a monster in this game, even though she had no intentions to kill or hurt anyone.

This annoyed her even further.

The strangest fact was that when chasing after the man she so idolized, she didn't she Stephano whatsoever. Even though her was screaming even for Stephano to rescue him, he wasn't there. Oh well. He'll show up eventually. He wasn't the sort to stay hidden for long.

Hearing the monster finally moving away, Driann heaved a large breath of relief.

Thank god.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Huffing indignantly, Driann plopped herself down on the floor again, stubbornly glaring into the flames of the fire in front of her. Apparently she was some sort of monster in this mod Felix was playing.

She did not like that. She did not like that at all.

Watching as a couple mice scurried across the floor, squeaking, Driann finally made a move to stand and brushed out the cloak she wore.

Amnesia was pretty damn cool and all, but it was also pretty fucking dumb if she couldn't even _talk_ to the dude who she worshiped so much. Have any idea how frustrating that is, anyone?

Pulling her hood down and allowing for her dark hair to bounce down in curls, Driann's small frame made it's way towards the door to the room where the monster was in before. Opening the door fully, she walked out into the lighter-lit room.

Four tinder-boxes sat on the storage-room's shelf, a couple sacks of potatoes resting on some barrels in the corner.

Snapping her attention back to the barrels, she waltzed over innocently before proceeding to kick the shit out of them.

When they were reduced to nothing but wooden splinters and small, metal pieces, Driann collected the four tinderboxes and left the room. She then dubbed it as hers, taking the metal helmet off of a statue conveniently placed next to the door and sticking it on the doorknob.

Not even Pewds would go in there now.

Good.

What? People have to have their privacy too you know.

Tugging on the edge of her hood, Driann shuffled towards another room down the hall. She opened the door to it and found that instead it was a bedroom. Using a tinderbox, she lit a candle on the nightstand next to the bed and looked around.

There was a closet, an unlit fireplace, a king-size bed, a persian rug, several candles, and a dresser. Pretty cozy if you ask me... thus this also now my room-

A blonde, screaming, flurry of legs suddenly burst into my new room, tore apart the closet doors, and leapt inside. A couple moments later, the bro sauntered into the room. The Hunted music was still playing, but damn did this bro look bored as fuck.

It noticed me and waved before pretending to look around importantly and leaving again. I sweatdropped. Oh boy. That suuuure was exciiiiting. -coughcoughsarcasmcoughcough-

I turned towards the closet and walked towards it cautiously, my black and tattered cloak dragging behind me.

"Hey Stephano!" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

"What you idiot?!" Another voice replied, even quieter than the first.

"Do you think the Bro is gone?"

"Dunno. Don't give a fuck."

"Well, I'm checking..." Pewdie opened the closet door for a second, saw me, and then slammed it shut again.

"OOOWWWWW! PEWDIE YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SLAM CLOSET DOORS SO LOUDLY?!"

"Shhhh! Stephano! The monster from way before is out there!"

"Oh! You mean that sexy chick you told me about?"

"IT'S NOT SEXY!"

I rolled my eyes.

**Yeah... super short chapter. Oh well... Come on! I have school you know!**


End file.
